


всякий разный случай

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phone Sex, Взрослые серьёзные мужики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Секс по телефону определенно не удавался.
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard





	всякий разный случай

\- Ну я, короче, это… руку себе в штаны засунул, вот, - прозвучало несколько обреченно.  
Хаби потер переносицу. Наручные часы показывали половину пятого утра. Видимо, Джеррард на том конце провода и на том конце земного шара решительно поехал крышей.  
\- Ты охуел? - спросил его Алонсо. - А?  
\- В каком смысле? - не понял Стивен и засопел.  
\- В прямом, блин! - шепотом заорал в трубку Хаби. - В таком прямом, как твой член! Руку он в штаны себе засунул… голову себе в жопу засунь!  
Было отчетливо слышно, как в мозгу Джерарда сталкиваются мысли.  
\- Это ты про… этот… как его? Хуистинг? В статье было только про секс по телефону и дрочку. А про хуистинг не было.  
\- Во-первых, фистинг, - машинально поправил Хаби. - А во-вторых, какой к черту секс? Ты вспомни, когда он был?  
\- Ну, - согласился Стивен. - И я про то же!  
Хаби так звонко хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, что разбудил сидящую на носу яхты чайку.  
Джеррард сопел в трубку с отчетливым скаузерским акцентом.  
Секс по телефону определенно не удавался.

А ведь лето так хорошо начиналось.  
Чемпионатом, который был далеко и неправда. Яхтой, любимой женщиной, синем морем, золотыми закатами и отсутствием необходимости куда-либо торопиться.  
Хаби Алонсо смотрел на себя в зеркало и видел взрослой серьезного футболиста, который находится в прекрасной физической форме, планирует играть сколько сможет за один из самых титулованных клубов мира, а потом, возможно, остаться в футбольном мире в качестве тренера.  
Его переполняло невероятное чувство уверенности в себе, и каждую минуту он ощущал контроль над собственной жизнью - бесценное состояние, к которому он так долго стремился и вот, наконец, достиг.  
А потом, как обычно, посреди ночи зазвонил телефон, и все полетело к хуям.  
К одному конкретному хую, если уж быть до конца точным.

Джеррард, надо признать, часто так делал: брал жизнь Хаби, и устраивал из нее какой-то гребанный футбольный матч: с точными передачами, когда партнеры понимают друг друга без слов; с нереализованным голевыми моментами, которые оставляют после себя разочарование и смутное чувство незаконченности; с эйфорией, когда забиваешь ты, и удивительно-садистским наслаждением, когда забивают тебе; с жесткими подкатами, гнусными фолами, несправедливостью судей и безумным упоением от самой игры.  
Чертов Стивен Джеррард сам так жил, он не умел по-другому: упрямый парень с нахмуренным лбом, молниеносной реакцией и дружелюбной улыбкой ласкового волкодава. Он, как самая яркая звезда, притянул Хаби на свою орбиту, и завертелось.  
Нельзя отрицать, так было, и это было прекрасно: и игра, и эйфория, и голы, и серебристое тепло кубка Лиги Чемпионов под ладонью, но в жизни, как и в футболе - иногда нужно двигаться дальше, оставляя кого-то за спиной.  
Даже если это твой капитан.  
Даже если у него охренительный член.

Хаби смотрел на светлеющую полоску горизонта. Стив на том конце провода и на том конце света молчал тоже.  
И хмурился, наверное.  
Хаби представил его сейчас - мокрого после тренировки, и с каплями пота на кончике носа, и с упрямо-сжатыми губами, и в серых трениках на голое тело, и с рукой на члене.  
Стив всегда любил жестко - плотно обхватить ствол, но чтобы большим пальцем по головке еще прохаживать, вроде невзначай, а чувствительно. И крем у него с запахом ромашки еще. Алонсо помнил, словно вчера это все было - пустая душевая, водяная взвесь, ромашковый крем, складка между бровей Стивена, и его собственная рука у Джеррарда на члене - вверх-вниз, чтобы чувствовать вены, чтобы слышать это тяжелое дыхание, чтобы самому толкаться в чужой кулак, терять контроль над собой и только тогда, наконец-то, чувствовать себя счастливым.  
Можно оставить своего капитана за спиной, только вот вряд ли он сам когда-нибудь тебя отпустит.  
И рукой он все это время двигает, потому и сопит так сосредоточенно, падла ливерпульская.  
\- Сука ты, - обреченно сказал Хаби.  
\- Я сейчас кончу, - сдавленно отозвался Стив.  
Хаби хватило трех движений - вверх, вниз, вверх. Ах.  
Алонсо посмотрел на испачканную руку с тупой улыбкой полного насквозь влюбленного идиота.  
\- Я тебя, наверное, разбудил? - Джеррард улыбался, и, судя по звуку, потянулся за упаковкой влажных салфеток.  
\- Пустяки, - великодушно отозвался Хаби. - Звони, когда захочешь.  
Дошло до Стива не сразу. Он благодушно фыркнул, пробормотал что-то, и отключился.  
Хаби широко зевнул и подумал, что в следующий раз позвонит, скажем, через неделю.  
Но, предварительно, почитает про секс по телефону и, особенно, про фистинг по телефону.  
Так.  
На всякий случай.


End file.
